Project find ralph a WIFE!
by darkvampangle101
Summary: The Princess of SUGARRUSH is determine to find her friend Ralph a wife in the arcade but its not as easy as it seems! LOT'S of Romance and appearance by cool cameo's! Now with a BETA.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All This Is my next Storye. It is a bout Vanilopy Van Sweats. Thank u for Ester beta reading.

* * *

><p>Vanillope Von Sweetz scoffed her boot against the raceway. It kicked up a sugar cloud into the air. That is because she was a go karter and Princess of SUGAR RUSH the great game of the Letwack's Arcade. It was right across from Wreckit Ralph where he still smashes the Nice Land apartment but now Ralph beat the day lights out of Mayor Jean of Nice Land, and now Ralph got Jean's nice Pent House apartment. No more stamps in a dump for him! Mayor Jean had to go live in Heroes Duty with the bugs while Mrs. Fixit Felix formerly known as Calhoon now lived with Fixit Felix in Nice Land.<p>

But what Vanillope really wanted was for Wreckit Ralph to be happy. Vanillope was happy cause she was the PRINCESS of Sugar Rush but she wanted her big pal to be happy too. So she left the game in charge of Taffita Muttinfug, and went out into Game Central Sation to look around the other games. Because she knew what Ralph needed... HE NEEDED a WIFE to look after that big new pent house and make sure he ate stuff other than cherries from the pacman game.

So first she went to Kingdom Hearths game. She talked to Karii and thought "oh maybe this girl is a good match for my buddy Raph." She saw that Karii lived with her Granny. That seemed good. She allso dressed pretty and had nice hair but her skirt was waaay too short. Luckly she said she had been lately reading a really goodblog called Fresh Modesty and she had ordered a bunch of longer skirts on line and was giving up the mini skirt thing.

But then came in a guy. His name was Sorra. And also a guy camed Ricku. Vanillope watched as the two guys both tries to talk to Kari. And she realize all of a sudden that both these guys were all ready in love with Karai!

Vanillope decided that that Karii would not be a good choice for Ralph! After all who wanted to be in not a love triangel but a love rectangle? Nope! Beside that, both Sorra and Ricku were really good looking guys.

So Vanillope said "bye bye" and Karri and her Granny gave Vanillope a bowl of onagiri to eat on her way out witch was cool.

Then she went down through Game Centrale Station again. Then she went into Super Mario Bro's. There was Mario and Luigi sitting on top of a flag pole eating paninies. They were saying "I'm a Mario" and "I'm a Luigi." But they were not doing much else and did not notice Vanillope come in. Vanillope walked around and saw a bunch of alive mushrooms and she kicked them and ate them because mushroom are full of vitamin d. She walked around this dungon thing full of fire balls and then she saw a girl in a dress.

"Help me..." said the girl "oh wait ou are not a boy who are you?"

Valillope jumped easily over the fire balls. "I'm the Princess of SUGARRUSH. Who are you then?"

"My name is Princess Dasy. I am a Princess here in Super Mario Bro's.'"

Vanillope nearly rubbed her hands together with excitement! This Princess was not wearing any rings!

"Hey what you doing here in this dump?" said Vanillope. "It is much nicer upstairs with all those free mushrooms."

"Oh... see I was waiting for Luigi to save me. You see we are in love... but some times he gets distracted when his momma packs him and Mario a really good Italian food lunch and he forgets about coming down here and saving me again." Princess Dasy sighed "I wonder what is going to happen at our wedding. He maybe so distracted by the catering that he forgets his vow's!"

Then Princess Vanillope sighed. OK so Princess Dasy would not be good girl friend for Ralph either. Two ladies down... not many more to go!

AUTORS NOTE: This story not feished yet... wait with abaited breathes for chapter 22!


	2. Chapter 2: Mertoid

Authors Note: I hope u werent wating too long for story. Now it get roman ce with way more and soon you see my favorite... zleda and lonk! WOW

* * *

><p>So then Venellope Von Schweetz walked through the place called GAME CENTRALE STATION. She was kind of down in the damps because she had not yet found her friend Ralph a Wife! Wow that is terrible.<p>

Then she stopped by pack-man and ate some cherries and talked to Mrs. Pack-man about her problem.

"I cannot find Ralph a wife! I have looked every where!" said the Princess.

Mrs. said "That is too bad. Ralph is so nice he even smuggles cherries out of the game and gives them to the homeless game guys like that orange guy that looks like a big woopie cushion. He also likes puppies and working out."

"Ya he is so self less and now he has that super amazing pent house after he beat up Mayor Jean of Niceland! He even has swarkovski crystal chandaliers in there. It's a pity he does not have a GOOD WOMAN to help him out around the house and make him some pies!"

"Yes I always make Pack-man pies!" said the Mrs. "Oh wait Princess Vanellope I got a really good idea! I met a very nice girl a few nights ago at the root beer shop. She is blond and quite pretty and I think single because she never mentioned a man and she did not wear no ring! She said she lived in a place called... Metroid I think!"

"AWESOME THANKS!" said Vanellope and she grabbed a cherry and ran out and into Metroid game.

**METROID!**

Vanellope had never been in this game. Her deal was more stuff like Mario Kart Racing and DDT! So when she got inside she was totally scared! It was outer space and people were shooting everywhere!

"Aaah!" she yelled as a lazer gun shot toward her. In her pink dress she could not run very fast! She fell! Oh no!

Then suddenly there was this guy in a metal suit who jumped in and grabbed her and then the metal suit guy jumped onto a planet nearby. Then the metal suit guy shot the bad guys and they exploded into a million pieces.

"Who are you?" said Vanellope

There was a mechanical kind of voice from the metal suit. "I am Samus Aran!"

"Oh I guess you are the hero of this game. Well I am Princess Vanellope and I am looking for the princess of this game. Any clue where I might find her?"

"Metroid has no princess!" yelled Samus then "Duck!

"Whaaaaaaat?" said Vanellope.

She was so totally confused! Why was there no girl here like Mrs. Packman had said? Mrs. was the biggest gossiper and also match maker in the WHOLE of the arcade (prob because she had been married so long and in the arcade almost as long as Fixit Felix!).

"It's the Space Pirates! I'm fighting them! You are not safe here!" said Samus.

Then suddenly Samus got shot and she fell dead and the screen said GAME OVER. The player wandered off and then Samus stood up. The Space Pirate took off his mask.

"Hey, Samus, good fight." Space Pirate said from a nearby planet. "You want to go for a drink at Tapers?"

"Ha, you wish, Kevin!" said Samus "You know I got plans. Besides, I gotta find out who this kid is who jumped into our game so rudely! Who are you kid and why are you here?"

Vanellope crossed her arms. "I am not telling you anything!"

"Yes you are or I will arrest you." yelled Samus.

"You cannot arrest me!" yelled Vanellope back

"Yes I can, I am a police woman and bounty hunter!"

Then Samus took off the helmet and out came her long blond hair. She was very pretty and had blue eyes.

"Oh! You are the girl I am looking for!" said Vanellope said "You are very pretty."

"You still have not told me why you are here!" Samus said

"I got a friend who needs a girlfriend. His name is Ralph and he lives in Fixit Felix. He is really nice and cute..."

"Oh I know Ralph we have both been in this arcade since even before Turbotime! Yes, he is a really great guy! He totally deserves to find a good wife."

"Oh see I thought maybe you could give him a chance!" said Vanellope "since you are pretty and not married."

Samus smiled and shook her head. "Ralph is a great guy, but I can't..."

"Why? Do not say he is not your type. He has new pants and he no longer lives in a dump. He has a penthouse condo with chandaliers!"

"Oh no its not that. If he had ever asked me before I would have said yes but you see..." She blushed. "I am dating another cop. His name is Mega Man. We are actually going to Hyrule tonight for drinks at the castle town. I love going there for some milk!"

"That is too bad." Vanellope sighed very deelpy.

"Do not worry, Princess you will find someone. All the people in the arcade love Ralph and he is sure to find a wife with a friend like you helping him out!"

She slapped Princess Vanellope on the back, then left the Metroid game. Vanellope watched her go. Maybe that was for the best that this Samus person was not single. After all... the Fixit Felix game already had one very loud and bossy lady cop living in it (that is Calhoun the wife of Fixit Felix) and she already bossed around everyone and was head of the condo board. Vanellope was not sure that the Nice Landers would like to have two bossy lady cops in one condo building.

Then Vanellope thought about what Samus said... Hyrule! The Zelda game! That place was FULL of girls! Surely one of them would be good enough for her friend Ralph! And single too probably since that Link guy was the only man in the game!

She ran out of the Metroid very excited!

AN aoso you guys need to tank my ss for bettaing this storey she I think may be better at it than estehr... (sorry E)


	3. Chapter 3: HYRULE RULESS!

**thors Note: Say tank you to ashely for beta reading this she is best sislter in law ever also wanted to say god less you for all reading this. **

* * *

><p>Vanellope wandered into the land called HYRULE. But then she got lost. She was in a forest. It was so big! Trees were everywhere and she could not see Hyrule castle and she could see no people. All she could hear was singing, very weird and almost electronic sounding like one of those old-style piano's from the 80's or a really old cell phone like the kind my dad has.<p>

She followed the voice! Then she found sitting on a tree stump two elf kids. One was a girl. One was a boy. Both were the same height as Vanellope.

"Whoa who are you?" said Vanellope.

"Whoa who are YOU!" said the girl with green hair. "I never seen you before in the Kokeery Forest!"

"Oh I am her Royal Highness Princess Vanellope Von Sweetz of the Sugarrush kingdom."

"I have heard of that place. It is a game of go carts, or so I have heard from Samus Aran who often comes to Hyrule Town to drink milk!" said the boy "Hi my name is Link and I am the Hero of Time and this is my BFF Saria who is the Sage of the forest. We do not often leave our game because our game is allready so big it is a lot to be exploring."

"Oh. I see." said Vanellope. "Well I was hoping to find my friend Ralph a girlfriend."

"Well do not look at me!" Saria said "I am a Sage and I totally cannot be wasting my time with some dumb boy!"

"You are too young for my friend Ralph..." Vanellope said.

But then Link interrupted. "Hey I go to Hylia Castle all the time. I can take you there on my horse Elpona!"

Then Saria left to go do some sage stuff in a nearby temple.

"WOW I never been on a horse! Only a car!" said Vanellope all excited.

"Wow I never been in a car!" said Link "I wish I could try out a car!"

"OK here's the deal. You bring me to where all the chicks are and then you can come to Sugar Rush and I will make you you're own custom car out of cookies and Red Vines and Sourpatch Kid's and all my fave candies!"

"That sounds so amazing that I can NOT even begin to say it!" Link squealed with excitement! "Can I bring Saria! She has been my BFF for sooooo long!"

"Totally and you can bring all your elf friend!"

Then they got on the horse. Because it was early time in the game it was still a small horse. The horse galloped over the field and then finally Vanellope saw the castle in the distance! As they passed Lone Lone Ranch, they talked and talked and talked about all kinds of stuff! They had so much in common! They both loved candies expecially Red Vines, Twizzelers, Fuzzy Peaches and Snickers. They both were super important people because one was Hero of Time and one was a Princess! They also loved going fast on Horses and Cars!

Then suddenly they were at the castle.

"There are lots of girls our age who your friend Ralph could meet!" said Link. "There is that girl at the Lone Lo Ranch, the

"Our age!" Vanellope said "What do you mean... Ralph is like big! He is an adult!"

"Oh! I did not realize I thought he was actually like us... but if he is big you are sugar out of luck, Princess! Because you see this is the PAST version of Hyrule, not the FUTURE one. You need to cross through the Temple of Tim. That will bring you frowad 8 years, and all of the girls will be big..."

"Oh. Okay I will do that." She sighed. "Though I wish we could talk some more. I am having so much fun. Just talking to you."

"Ya I have never bad as much fun talking to a girl as you. You are even cooler than the fish girl princess I met in the belly of the big fish in the land of Zorro."

"Wow that is one of hte nicest complements I ever got!"

Then they stared into each others eyes for a few minutes because they did not want to stop talking. Then Link sadly laughed and walked away.

Then... she yanked out the knife... and everything turned into backness...

* * *

><p><strong>AUthors Note: There is we not so busy. I have not done missions latley... GAUTAMELA is just a fadding memry :( :( :9 :( so I can prob update this allot but I WISH I was going on misionary trip with my little bro...I have a friend who is missionary rite now in Ikalouwit, Nunavut, I WOULD LOVE THAT SO ADVENTURE!<br>**


End file.
